A wire stack can be provided within a wire containment structure. The wire containment structure includes handles that facilitate lifting and/or transporting of the wire stack with the wire containment structure. In one conventional arrangement, a wire containment structure includes, a rigid outer container, such as a cardboard box. A polyethylene bag is provided within the rigid outer container and the wire stack is provided within the bag. The bag is closed over the wire stack to inhibit moisture from affecting the wire stack. A lifting strap is routed underneath the bag such that it is interposed between the rigid outer container and the bag. In this configuration, the lifting strap is not integrally formed together with the bag, but rather is provided as a separate component. The lifting strap includes two handles that are routed through opposite sidewalls of the rigid outer container to facilitate lifting of the wire containment structure and the wire stack with the handles. However, since the lifting strap is separate from the bag, the bag is prone to deterioration due to chafing from the strap. In addition, use of a lifting strap separate from the bag might require the wire containment structure to comply with certain safety and/or transportation standards which can be time consuming and costly to implement.